


strawberry shortcake

by nanamilks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Bang Chan, Unprotected Sex, camboy Lee Felix, chan takes photos of his pretty baby for his onlyfans, corny pet play talk, just 2 goofy very in love boys having fun with pet play, slight degradation, the cat ears stay on during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/pseuds/nanamilks
Summary: “So you’re telling me,” Chan begins, taking his turn in littering his partner’s neck with open-mouthed kisses, “you got all dressed up, already so pretty, just to wait for me?” He sucks on the sensitive spot beneath Felix’s ear, earning a soft moan in response. “Waited for me like a good little kitty?”Felix’s breathing comes a little more labored now as Chan stamps kisses along the column of his throat. The blonde nods, tightening his grip on him. “Yeah,” he sighs, “I was so good.”“Yes you were, baby. Whose good kitty are you?”“Yours.”(or: felix loves the camera, but he loves his boyfriend more.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 18
Kudos: 380





	strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on a thousand stray kids fics and this is the first one to actually see the light of day. thank you to my baby m for prompting me with catboy felix forever ago - this one's for you!! i hope you all enjoy~!! ♡

Felix spends so long messing with his studio lights that the sun begins to sink and he’s back to square one. He can’t tell if it’s the lighting or the camera that’s making the coloring so harsh, making his skin look so washed out and his blonde hair so yellow, but he’s so over it at this point that he simply wants to get some photos — whatever they may look like — uploaded and done. It’s not like anyone is going to pay much attention to his face, anyway.

He spends more time adjusting the zoom and lens filter on his camera than he does actually on the bed, trying to force a decent pose. He doesn’t even have _time_ to be doing this. He’s got homework to do, a paper to write, laundry to get out of the dryer… and yet he’s lying on this bed with his ass up and a fluffy, pink tail hanging between his legs because he’s worried a bunch of strangers are going to be up in arms if he doesn’t get his weekend post up.

He sits up on his knees and scrubs his hands over his face, then groans because now he’s going to have to redo his makeup. He supposes now is as good a time as any for a break; some time doing something else and regrouping later is probably for the best. He isn’t even hard anymore — doesn’t see how he could be when everything is going so extremely far from his way and all he wants to do is rip this stupid cat ear headband off. He wishes Chan were here.

Chan who always takes the best pictures of Felix, who always knows exactly what angles to shoot from, who always makes the lighting immaculate. Chan who has been in class seemingly all day and left Felix to fend for himself like he does every Thursday. Maybe he’s having such a hard time because he doesn’t have him here for direction: to tell him where to put his hands, how far apart to spread his knees, how to touch himself. To tell him he looks pretty every few minutes to egg him on. To take over when Felix can’t fuck himself the way Chan can. Camming has only gotten easier since he’d introduced his boyfriend to this side of his life, to the point that the flow feels off when Chan isn’t around for it.

So, with a glance to the clock on their bedside table, he figures he’ll have more luck if he waits for Chan to come home in a couple of hours. He walks on his knees to the end of the bed so he can turn off the camera and a couple of the lights, then gets up to stretch and go about his business. He grabs a big t-shirt from their closet on the way out so that he’s not _completely_ naked, surely Chan’s with the way it hangs off of his skinny frame. Folding their laundry might be the easiest task on his to-do list, mindless enough that he can watch TV while he does it and pass the time faster, so he goes to grab the basket from where it’s been left by the front door and brings it back to their bedroom, nudging the door closed with his butt.

Chan comes home to a dark apartment. It’s just after seven and he wonders, shrugging off his coat and kicking off his sneakers, if Felix is having a nap. He could tell from their earlier texts that he wasn’t having the best day, and seeing as they’d dwindled off into silence on the younger’s end, a nap doesn’t seem unlikely. He moves noiselessly through the kitchen as not to wake him up, slinging his backpack over one of the chairs at the island and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He leans against the countertop and catches up on text messages and emails he’d missed while he was in class.

The silence settles around him in a hum of distant traffic and the whir of their refrigerator. If he listens hard enough, he can hear the quiet pings of a video game and a responding groan, the telltale signs of a battle being lost. Chan shakes his head fondly and breathes out a laugh around the rim of his bottle; of course Felix isn’t sleeping. Of course he’s not doing any of the “important stuff” he said he had to do today, either.

Chan caps his water and leaves it in the kitchen, following the vague sound of button mashing down the hallway to their bedroom. He knocks on the half-closed door with two knuckles before he pushes it open with his shoulder, prepared to find Felix perched right in front of the TV in something cozy, maybe with a blanket over his shoulders like usual. Maybe folded up in the desk chair immersed in a game of League. He’s fully unprepared for the way he actually _does_ find him.

Felix is lying at the head of their bed, snug in the overabundance of pillows there with his knees up, knocking together in an idle rhythm. He’s playing his Switch with a fixed frustration on his face, nose crinkled and eyebrows furrowed. That’s not the first thing that Chan notices — his eyes have to crawl past the fuzzy tail between his open legs, the white cat ears nestled in his messy blonde, the pink collar and little golden bell on his throat. He thinks he forgets how to breathe for a moment.

The irritation in Felix’s features melts away as soon as he meets Chan’s eyes and turns into pure delight, an expression of the same happiness Chan always feels deep in his chest when he gets to see Felix after a long day. He takes a second to save his progress in whatever game he’s playing before he tosses his Switch aside and crawls to meet Chan at the end of the bed, reaching out for him with grasping fingers, little bell tinkling all the way.

“Hi, bubby,” Felix coos, reeling his boyfriend in with arms around his neck. He presses a kiss to each dimple that appears with Chan’s amused smile, to the slope of his nose, and then a handful of pecks to his mouth to welcome him home. With his arms around his waist, Chan pulls him into a hug so warm it makes Felix shiver, and he can’t help but to kiss him once more.

“Hey, baby,” he murmurs, rubbing circles into the small of Felix’s back. He pulls back a bit so that he can take in the sight before him, drinking him in from head to toe. “What’s all this, then?”

Felix’s hands come down to find his so that he can interlace their fingers, drawing their bodies back together. He nuzzles over Chan’s cheek, then his neck, butterfly kisses tickling the skin there. There’s something about the way Felix gets so affectionate when Chan comes home from school or work — makes him seem a lot like the kitten he’s dressed up as.

“Ah, I was trying to take some photos earlier, or a video, or… everything kept coming out so badly.” Chan can feel the pout against his skin. Chan frowns, too, and looks at Felix in confusion because he finds that hard to believe. Felix couldn’t take a bad photo if he tried.

“ _You_? Bad film? That’s impossible,” he says, closing his eyes to revel in the way Felix starts pecking at him, teeth playfully nipping at the lobe of his ear. Felix releases one of Chan’s hands so that he can cup the back of his neck, holding him in place while he presses his lips all over. Chan’s free hand gravitates to Felix’s hip, so slender beneath the draping black fabric of his t-shirt. He gives a little squeeze.

“No, really! They were all terrible,” Felix whines. He pulls his head back to look at Chan and accepts a saccharine kiss right on his pink mouth, one that makes his knees want to buckle.

“Camera must be broken, then,” Chan affirms, and Felix whines again, breaking into giggles in the middle. Chan’s always so sweet, and in the beginning, Felix was sure he was just trying too hard to flatter him and make him feel good. Turns out he really is just _like that_ , all the time, and Felix still doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

Still he hums his disagreement, watching as Chan lifts their intertwined hands so he can press a kiss to the back of Felix’s, “Everything always comes out so much better when you’re here. You know how—“ a smile spreads across Felix’s face as Chan starts kissing each of his fingers while he keeps talking, “you know how sometimes you’re just, like… horny in general? And then sometimes you’re horny for _someone_ specific?”

Chan nods, meeting Felix’s gaze. He definitely knows the feeling.

“I’ve just been horny for _you_ , lately. Longer than lately, I just… like, need you here? I tried just thinking about you but I really just wanted you here with me. You know? I didn’t wanna do it without you.”

Chan doesn’t realize how much he’s smiling until Felix starts getting flustered, going back to nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck. The way Felix tends to ramble his way through explaining how he feels about something is one of the most endearing things in the world to Chan. It’s not like Chan’s any better — if anything it takes him even longer to reach his point — but it’s cute when it’s Felix. He could’ve just said _I missed you. I wanted you to fuck me_. It’s a good thing they’ve gotten so ace at deciphering each other over the years.

Chan tips Felix’s chin up so that they can look at each other again. He takes both Felix’s hips into his hands, the younger cupping Chan’s jaw. “Needed me here, hm?” Chan’s voice is deceptively soft. “For what, baby?”

He’s ace at deciphering him, but that doesn’t mean he can’t tease him.

Felix tsks, shuffling closer so that they’re nearly sealed together. He sinks his teeth into Chan’s bottom lip and tugs a little before letting it bounce back in place, then connects their mouths again. “To help me,” he keens, knowing exactly what Chan’s trying to do. Chan can’t help but smile again. “To make me look pretty.”

Chan lets his palms roam along Felix’s lithe body, rounding to grasp at his ass, brush his fingers over the tail nestled between his cheeks. He strokes it, admires the softness of the fur, and then gives it a little jerk, pleased by the gasp of breath Felix takes. He slides his hands along Felix’s thighs after that, hooking two of his fingers in the band of his thigh-highs, tugging those too to let the elastic snap against Felix’s milky skin. It’s incredible how Felix is already starting to squirm in desperation.

“So you’re telling me,” Chan begins, taking his turn in littering his partner’s neck with open-mouthed kisses, “you got all dressed up, already _so_ pretty, just to wait for me?” He sucks on the sensitive spot beneath Felix’s ear, earning a soft moan in response. “Waited for me like a good little kitty?”

Felix’s breathing comes a little more labored now as Chan stamps kisses along the column of his throat. The blonde nods, tightening his grip on him. “Yeah,” he sighs, “I was so good.”

“Yes you were, baby. Whose good kitty are you?”

When Chan’s kisses finally meet Felix’s mouth, Felix dissolves into him. He curls his fingers into the chest of Chan’s sweater, following the movements of his lips with his own, a new sense of urgency in his kiss. “Yours.”

Chan lets himself get lost in the rhythm of it, going with the flow of the push and pull between their tongues, the wet sounds, the feeling of Felix all over him. It’s when Felix starts moving to slide off the bed, getting down on the floor in front of Chan that he comes back to earth. Felix looks up at him with pleading, glimmering eyes and god does he look so gorgeous with his mussed blonde hair, freckles spattering his cheeks, slight rose tinge of blush on the apples of them, and his cute little collar. Chan cards his fingers through Felix’s hair as best as he can, minding the fuzzy pair of cat ears atop his head. His baby really is the cutest.

“Mm, you want something, kitty? What do you want?” As Chan wraps his hand around the long hair at the back of Felix’s head, holding it in a makeshift ponytail, Felix closes the gap between himself and Chan’s crotch so he can nuzzle it tenderly, an affectionate cat to his owner.

Owner uses his free hand to palm over himself before he pops the button on his jeans. He slowly tugs the zipper down and pushes the waistband, along with his boxers, down just enough to free his cock, already so hard from just some talking and kissing. It’s really that easy when it comes to kitty.

“You want a treat? Yeah? Want your favorite treat, baby?” Chan tries and fails to hold in his laughter at his own words, cringing inwardly at how corny they are and how easily they came out. Felix seems to like it though — he nods eagerly, opening his smiling mouth and letting his tongue hang out of it, quite literally begging for what Chan’s taunting him with.

Chan strokes himself a couple of times before bringing the head of his cock to Felix’s waiting mouth, slapping it against his tongue until Felix is whining with want. _Stop playing around, hyung_ , he’d say if he weren’t trying to be such a good boy right now. But he _is_ being good, and who is Chan to deny his good boy anything? So he gives it to him, guiding his full length into Felix’s mouth and into his throat when he relaxes it on instinct.

Felix starts sucking him off like he’s hungry for it, bobbing his head and sucking hard with hollowed cheeks. Chan hisses, encouraging him with whispers of “just like that,” and “yes, baby.” He makes sure to drag his tongue along the thick vein that runs through the underside of Chan’s cock, and when he takes him into his throat again, he only gags because he knows Chan likes it.

The sight of his bubblegum lips wrapped around him, the blush that’s spread across his face, the drool seeping out of the corners of his mouth — Felix looks like a wet dream. His brown eyes are unfocused when he looks up at his boyfriend, wide with blown pupils, and he purrs around Chan’s cock to send vibrations through him and let him know he loves this just as much as he does.

As if the display below him isn’t dreamlike enough, the glimpse he catches of their reflection in the full length mirror in the corner of their bedroom seals the deal. It boasts the image of Felix from behind, settled on his knees with his long, pink tail sticking out from beneath his t-shirt, the print on the sole of his socks making his feet look like cat paws. Chan’s hand in his hair between his cat ears looks like it’s petting him and undeniable is the relentless bob of Felix’s head, deepthroating him so well it makes Chan’s toes curl.

The camera is right there, still posted on the tripod from Felix’s fruitless shoot earlier in the day. Chan reaches for it, taking it into his hands and playing with the settings for a moment before he positions it to get a photo of their reflection in the mirror. “Look so good, baby,” he praises, snapping a few different shots. “Pretty little kitty.”

Felix finally detaches from Chan’s dick to look over his shoulder and see what Chan’s talking about. He smiles brightly at the mirror — Chan snaps a photo of that, too — before turning back to his dick. Starting to blow him again, Felix reaches down to lift the hem of his t-shirt so that Chan can really see how his tail is sticking out of him from between the swell of his perfectly round cheeks. Chan groans in approval and takes a few more pictures before he lifts and focuses the camera on Felix himself, capturing on film how he looks from above. Felix beams from the attention.

When Chan sets the camera back down, he clicks his tongue at Felix as if he’s calling his pet, and Felix instantly catches on, releasing Chan’s cock with a pop and standing up, happily accepting the kiss waiting for him. The older grips him beneath his ass so that he can lift him up, Felix wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist to cling onto him. Chan turns to crawl onto their bed, lying Felix down and settling on top of him to keep the kisses coming until they’re breathless.

Chan’s clothes come off in the midst of it all, and Felix’s t-shirt hits the floor, too. The room is full of giggles and Felix’s soft moans as Chan fingers him open, knelt between his legs with three fingers pumping in and out of him leisurely, both still unable to keep their mouths apart. It’s a shame that Felix’s tail had to go, but it served them well; Chan hopes they’ll get to see more of it soon. It’s been a couple of months since the last time they’d played with it and it’s since been buried in the box they keep under their bed, hidden by toys and lingerie and some extensive bondage kit one of Felix’s subscribers had sent to his PO box. Chan then remembers what’s been keeping them too busy for pet play.

Once Felix is sufficiently stretched, Chan grabs the bottle of lube once again to spread some more across palm, warming it before he slicks himself up. Felix is so dazed already, head lolling against the pillow as he watches Chan’s hand move along his cock. He swallows the drool that’s pooling in his mouth just from the sight of it and spreads his legs wider, hooking his arms beneath his knees. Chan smirks at the pure desire on Felix’s face. He’s practically mewling for it already.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna give it to you,” Chan assures him, shifting to get more comfortable on his knees. He presses the leaking tip of his cock to the puffy, pink rim of Felix’s hole, savoring the way that it flutters greedily, the way that Felix whimpers. “So god damn desperate. My silly, stupid kitten.”

His words in combination with his cock pushing its way in has Felix crying out, wanting to watch Chan slide in but almost unable to keep his heavy eyelids open. When he’s halfway, Chan pulls out slowly and presses back in to the hilt in one motion. He starts fucking into him in earnest although shallowly, taking hold of Felix’s thighs for him so that the younger can grip onto the pillow beneath his head, the headboard behind him that’s knocking lightly against the wall. Felix moans softly with each thrust and the bell on his collar jingles along with them.

“Faster, daddy,” he breathes, locking eyes with Chan’s. “Fuck me harder. Fuck your baby.”

If it was possible to get any harder than he already is, Chan would definitely be there now. He obliges, withdrawing completely before he shoves back in, over and over until he’s fucking into Felix at an almost brutal pace that has Felix’s eyes rolling back, whining loudly to the same rhythm.

“A-ah, _fuck_ , daddy, _yes_ ,” he sobs, grasping for Chan’s shoulders to pull him closer. When he of course comes closer, Felix wraps his legs around his waist again to keep him there, making the merciless clap of Chan’s hips against his ass hit even harder.

Chan bites at the skin of Felix’s jaw, sucking in a red mark to match all the ones on his neck that he’s given him tonight. “This what you want, Lix?” He leans his forehead against Felix’s, admiring the unfiltered bliss on Felix’s features. “Wasn’t enough for you, was it? You’re so spoiled. Such a spoiled fucking slut.”

Felix nods lazily, tightening his hole around Chan to make the drag even better, burn even hotter. “Yeah, I’m a— _a-ah_! I’m a f-fucking slut,” he hisses, lost in ecstasy. “S-say it again.”

“Spoiled. Fucking. Slut,” Chan says between gritted teeth, punctuating each word with a violent snap of the hips.

He has no clue how long they’ve been at it by the time Felix’s back arches high and a moan gets caught in his throat — the unmistakable signs that he’s about to cum. He pulls out altogether and Felix immediately starts sniveling, shaking his head in protest and too gone to even form coherent apologies and reassurances about how he _wasn’t going to cum, daddy_.

Chan’s strength never ceases to amaze Felix. The way he removes himself from Felix just to manhandle him onto his hands and knees, trusting that he’ll get the gist and keep himself upright has Felix even closer to coming than he was five seconds ago. The older takes hold of Felix’s hair, holding it in that makeshift ponytail again, and pulls on it to get Felix to correct his form. It puts a deep arch in his back, tips his head back, has him clutching the sheets with a white knuckle grip.

“So spoiled you thought you could cum whenever you wanted, right?” Chan challenges, guiding his cock back into Felix. When Felix doesn’t answer, just groans out loudly at the penetration, Chan pulls again and drops a firm slap onto Felix’s ass with his other hand. The blonde lets out a high pitched noise, so sweet that Chan just has to hear it again. He spanks him once more and the sound that leaves Felix is even sweeter.

“No, no d-daddy I wasn’t gonna c—“ Without warning Chan resumes the harsh tempo he’d been fucking his boyfriend with, headboard knocking against the wall harder than before with the new position. He has half a mind to hope their neighbors aren’t home, otherwise there’s a strongly worded noise complaint in their near future. That doesn’t stop Chan from fucking Felix within an inch of his life.

Felix would scream if he could only catch his breath long enough for it to build up. He’s not being _quiet_ by any means — strings of curses and Chan’s name and _daddy, please_ pour from his mouth between desperate moans and whimpers and what Chan can only describe as squeaks. Chan’s losing it, too. His movements and growls are tipping over the edge into animalistic, the way they do when he’s close himself.

Felix’s thighs start to tremble and his voice is high-pitched when he begs, “please, please, _fuck_ , daddy _please!”_ Chan doesn’t know how much more he can take, either, and he lets go of Felix’s hair in favor of holding on tightly to his hips, bringing them back to meet each thrust. Felix drops his upper half onto the bed, still holding onto the sheets for dear life, and all but wails with the need to cum. He’s been so good.

“Go ahead, baby,” Chan grants, never letting up. “Cum for me. Make a mess.”

With only a few more thrusts, Felix’s body shudders violently with his orgasm. He clenches so tightly around Chan’s cock that Chan thinks he might fucking _die_ inside of him, and as Felix’s body slumps more heavily into the bed and his shouts turn to mewls, he pulls out so as not to overstimulate him. It takes Felix a moment to regain control of his limbs, and when he does, he rolls himself onto his back, looking at Chan through weighted lids. He reaches a hand out to him, opening his mouth as an invitation.

Chan smiles and so does Felix, picture of fucked out bliss against their white duvet. The older moves to straddle Felix’s chest, taking hold of himself and stroking quickly until he’s nearly shaking, too. Felix sticks his tongue out, more than ready to catch his load.

“You want it? Huh? Gonna drink it all?” He taps his dick on Felix’s tongue just like he had earlier, and just like earlier does Felix _whine_ because he wants it so badly. Soon enough Chan’s coming in spurts, thick ropes of white across Felix’s pretty face. It gets on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, some in his hair but mostly in his mouth, the younger swallowing dutifully.

“Good kitty.” They’re both panting when Chan brings his hand to cup his boyfriend’s face before he drags two fingers through the cum across his cheekbone. He dips his fingers between Felix’s lips and watches fondly as Felix sucks on them, his tiny hands wrapping around Chan’s wrist.

Chan leans back to grab the camera again, getting some close-up shots of Felix’s face all covered in his cum, cat ears gone a little crooked in his hair, and the euphoric smile on his swollen lips. He’s sure they’ll come up with some awful tagline for this later, something about milk and good kitties, so that Felix can post it when he comes to. “So beautiful, baby. You did an amazing job,” Chan coos, allowing Felix to take hold of his hand again so he can suck on his fingers once more. “Such a good boy.”

Felix basks in the post-sex glow as Chan gets them both cleaned up, letting him wipe between his legs to lave away the mess of lube and over his face to get the cum off before it dries. They slip into normal conversation while he does, Felix asking about his day and laughing about something stupid that happened in Chan’s physics lecture, Chan asking about his game. Felix takes off his headband and collar, setting them on the floor to be put away when he actually feels like getting up. Chan tosses him one of his hoodies and some underwear from the dresser beside their bed, getting dressed similarly and crawling beneath the covers with Felix, drawing him into his chest and giving him kiss after gentle kiss.

“I love you,” Felix says, winding his arms around Chan’s torso and nestling into the space between his neck and shoulder. He feels Chan’s lips in his hair, his warm breath on his scalp.

“I love you, too, baby.” Chan reaches for his phone on the bedside table so that he can get food ordered, seeing as they’re likely not going to leave bed for a while. He navigates to one of their favorite take out places in the delivery app and searches for their usual. “You did so well, Lix. Got some really nice shots of you, pretty.”

Felix grins against his neck. Waiting for Chan to come home is always the right play, and Chan never fails to remind him why. He’s excited to see the photos, to edit them and put the customary heart sticker over Chan’s face to keep up the mystery. To come up with a post together and see Chan act like he doesn’t totally love how absolutely feral his subscribers get every time he makes an appearance. “You did so well too, bubby."

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE) for updates, drabbles, and sneak peaks ~


End file.
